GaaSakura Love story
by BleedingBlossom101
Summary: It's a Gaara, Sakura love story and it gets pretty interesting in the further chapters. I need Ideas so please review and send suggestions if you guys want me to add a little Sasuke and Sakura romance in there let me know I'll be more than happy to.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Me (I don't own the character's of this story create goes to the creator of Naruto, I own only my imagination! Thank you! And enjoy the story!)**

"**Come on Sakura!" Temari was yelling from my driveway. Temari is my best friend and it's funny because it didn't start out that way. When she moved here she fell for Shikamaru who is another one of my best friends. She thought I liked him. Remembering that makes me laugh. Anyways I told her he was only my friend, so I played matchmaker and hooked them up. Since then Temari and I have been closer than sisters. "Why are you in such a rush?" I asked when I got in the car. "Sakura we only have an hour before he gets back and we have tons of stuff to do," she told me. "I forgot about that," ****I told her and she laughed. We are throwing her brother Gaara a surprise party for his 18****th**** birthday. "What did you get him?" She asked. "I'm not telling," I said. The truth is anything I get him wouldn't be good enough after what all he's done for me. It started when Sasuke left a couple years ago. I was a wreck and Gaara was the one who eventually pulled me from the depression I was in. I loved Sasuke and when he left it was more painful than anything I felt before. But Gaara somehow understood and since than we have been joined at the hip. "Tell me," she said. "Fine I got him a chain." "What kind?" She wasn't going to let this go. Temari wanted us to be a couple but Gaara has a girlfriend. "It is a gold chain for him to wear around his neck," I told her. "Interesting," was all she said. I didn't want to mention that I had it engraved with "My Hero" on it. I know it's cheesy. But Gaara is my hero and like I said there isn't anything that would be enough to show him how much I appreciate him and everything he has done. "I hope Ino doesn't get to mad about it," I said more to myself than Temari. "Who cares," she said and we started laughing. Neither of us liked Ino and the best part of this party is she won't be there. She went out of town and we didn't bother telling her about it. "I still don't know why you don't take him from her?" she said this a lot. "He is happy with her Temari, I wish things were different but I won't deny him happiness because I need him." "It's about time you two got here!" Yelled Naruto. Hinata was rolling her eyes behind him. "Sorry I forgot we still had stuff to do," I told him. "Well we finished everything," he said. "Don't be mad Naruto," I told him. And he rolled his eyes and walked away. "Damn it," Temari yelled. "What's wrong?" I asked. "They will be here in five minutes." Thank god Naruto and Hinata was here. "Why so soon?" "Gaara wanted to get home and Shikamaru couldn't talk him into staying later," she said. "We should have sent Naruto," I told her. Well it was a rush around to make sure everything was done and then the door opened. "SURPRIZE!" we all yelled as Gaara walked in the door. He looked mad at first but then he smiled. " I knew something was up," he said. And we started the party, though it wasn't much of a party cause there was only eight of us there. But it was fun all the same but it started getting out of hand when everyone started drinking. All the couples went off and left me and Gaara by ourselves. "What do you think their all doing?" he asked and I laughed. "Do you really need to ask?" And he started laughing. "I guess I know what their doing," and he sighed. "What's wrong Gaara?" I said and he looked at me as he said, "Want to go hangout in my room?" "Okay then I can give you your present." So we walked into his room. He sat down on his bed and held his hands out, "Ok give it to me." And I laughed. "Here you go," I said as I put the box in his hand and I sat next to him. I suddenly got nervous and I didn't know why. He opened it and smiled. "Read it," I told him. "My Hero," he read and he turned to look at me. "You have always been there when I needed you and you are my hero," I told him a little embarrassed. "Sakura, I don't know what to say." "Don't say anything Gaara it's the least I could do. Just then his phone started to ring, so I got up to walk in the other room when he grabbed my hand. "Ino, I'm not feeling good I'll call you tomorrow," and he hung it up. He stood up and put his arms around me. I could feel his heartbeat or maybe it was mine. He touched my cheek and looked in my eyes and I don't know what came over me but I put my lips to his. I thought he would push me away but he didn't. He kissed me back and pulled me closer which I didn't think was possible. I knew it was wrong but in the moment it felt right. I wanted him and he wanted me. He started kissing down my neck and his hands were moving up my sides. I gasped when his hand went under my shirt. I could feel him smiling as he continued kissing my neck. I felt like I was on fire. He lifted my shirt over my head and started kissing down my shoulders. He lifted me up and put me down on the bed. I watched him take his shirt off and he laid down on me and started kissing me again. It was like nothing I ever felt before even with Sasuke. It was so much better and I didn't want it to end. I tried to make sense out of what I was feeling as Gaara held me. "Happy Birthday," I whispered and he kissed my head. "Thank you." When I woke up the next morning Gaara wasn't there. Then I remembered Ino and I felt terrible. I don't like Ino but I didn't want Gaara to be hurt. I laid there a little too long because the next thing I knew Temari was opening the door. "Gaara have you seen Sakura?" I tried to hide but she seen me and she was laughing. "It's not funny Temari," I was aggravated. I couldn't move because I didn't know where my clothes were. "What are you laughing about?" Shikamaru said as he walked in. "What are you doing in here Sakura?" he asked. So I gave him a death glare look as I said, "Do you mind finding my clothes instead of looking at me like that?" So the both of them started laughing and I just pulled the cover over my head. "Ok out of my room!" Gaara yelled. And they left laughing the whole time. I stayed under the covers. "Sakura?" I feel so stupid so I didn't say anything. So he sat on the bed and pulled the covers from my face. "Are you okay?"**

**Cliffhanger! READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Me(Once again I don't own nothing but my imagination created for the names goes to the creator of Naruto. Review and make suggestions please! Enjoy the story!)**

**I didn't want to look at him. But I had a bigger problem, being with Gaara last night made me realize I was in love with him. "Sakura, I'm sorry I shouldn't" but I stopped him. "Gaara it's just as much as my fault." He kissed my cheek. When he touched me I felt like I was on fire again and I could see it in his eyes. He brought his lips to mine and I wrapped myself around him. But before it could go any further Temari ran in the room throwing my clothes at me. "Ino is here!" I don't think I have ever moved so fast, I was dressed and out the door in 30 seconds. I went to Temari's room and sat on her bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. " There is nothing to talk about." "Of course there is Sakura." "No there's not Temari and you have to swear you won't tell anyone." "But if you—" I interrupted her. "No Temari swear it." She didn't look happy but she agreed. Now bring Shikamaru up here so he can do the same. She was shaking her head as she left. One look at me and Shikamaru knew not to say anything. "Swear it Shikamaru." "I won't say a word Sakura." I stayed in Temari's room until Ino left. "She is gone Sakura." "Ok I'm going home then." " Gaara wants to talk to you." I didn't want to have to face him yet but I went anyways. "Sakura we need to talk." Was the first thing he said. "Don't worry Gaara I'm not saying nothing it'll be like it never happened." He looked confused. "And I told the others not to say anything." He looked like he wanted to say something but I didn't want to hear it. I was having a difficult time trying not to cry. "I have to go so I'll talk to you later," and I walked out of his room. "You ready?" Temari asked. "Yeah, lets go." Once I got home I broke down. I didn't regret what happened but it didn't make anything easier realizing I love him. He was with Ino and he was happy. What happened was a one time thing that we can forget. But I knew I couldn't forget it. I spent the rest of the weekend at home. I unplugged my phone and didn't answer the door when someone knocked. I didn't have to worry about mom cause she went on another cruise. I was hoping by the end of the weekend would have figured things out. But that didn't work if anything I was even more confused. I couldn't keep hiding through so when I woke up Monday I got ready went to the park. Nobody was there so I sat by the lake and waited. I wasn't expecting the voice I heard call my name. "Sakura." Even after all this time I knew that voice so I stood up and there he was behind me. "Sasuke." And I ran to him. He smiled and hugged me tight. I missed him but something was different. "You look good," he said. "So do you." "I have missed you so much," he said and then he kissed me. I pulled back and said, "What are you doing here?" "I was in the neighborhood and thought I would say hi." Behind him I seen my friends watching us. Their expressions went from Naruto being thrilled and Gaara being pissed. I know he was worried about me being hurt but it wasn't going to happen. My feelings for Sasuke have changed. "I think Naruto is about to tackle you." So he turned around and Naruto came running at him and I laughed. "Sasuke!" he was yelling. So we walked back to the others but Gaara wasn't there. "Temari where did Gaara go?" I whispered. "He is pissed so he left." She whispered back. So I decide that I needed to reassure my friend I was ok. "I will be back." I told Sasuke and the others. "Okay." They all said except for Temari who started walking with me. "Where are you going?" she asked. "To let Gaara know everything is ok." "He said he was going home." She told me. She was looking worried so I asked, "What's wrong Temari?" "I can't figure you two out, I can see you want each other but you can't see it." She said as she walked away shaking her head. I know I want him but he wants Ino. I think she reads to much into things. When I got in my car I seen Sasuke running over to me. Now what? "Sakura I need to ask you something?" "What is it Sasuke?" "I want you to go with me when I leave." "What?" "I know it's sudden but I never stopped loving you Sakura and I can make you happy." "Sasuke I—" before I could finish he kissed me again. "Just think about it Sakura." What the hell? "I will Sasuke." "I will come by your place tonight." I was all confused driving to Gaara's house. I'm surprised I made it here but I have been here so often I could probably do it with my eyes closed. I got out of the car and I had butterflies. What is wrong with me? I knocked on the door and Ino answered it. She was dressed in one of Gaara's shirts and I couldn't breath. "Sakura, are you okay?" She asked but it felt like she was a mile away and everything started spinning. The last thing I remember is Gaara saying, "Move Ino." When I woke up I was on Gaara's bed and I tried to sit up but I was dizzy. "Don't try and get up yet Sakura," he said from the corner. "What happened?" I asked him. "You passed out." That's right and I remember why. "Where's Ino?" "She had to leave." So it was just me and him but I didn't know what to say. "So Sasuke is back?" "No, he is just passing through." "He seemed happy to see you." "He asked me to leave with him." I seen him clinch his fist. "Are you?" "I haven't really thought about it." I didn't want to but maybe it was a good idea. "Why did you pass out?" "I really don't want to answer that Gaara." He sat down next to me. "Gaara," he touched my cheek and said, "I will miss you Sakura."**

**(End of Chapter 2) ****Please review and send your suggestions I would enjoy hearing them and I might even add your suggestions to my story. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Me(Hello again, Once again I don't own nothing but my imagination create goes to the creator of Naruto.) **

"**I haven't decided anything yet Gaara," I said. "I think you should go," he said and I felt sick. "You do?" "Yes he seems to care about you and you love him." But I didn't love him. And if he's telling me to leave he doesn't love me. Or want me around. I got up and said, "I'll see yah around Gaara." And I walked out. I didn't want him to see me crying. "What are you doing here?" Temari asked and she seen my face and put her arms around me. "What did he do?" she asked. "He didn't do anything Temari." "Then why are you crying?" "I am leaving with Sasuke." "Your joking Sakura." "No, I think it'll be better this way Temari." "But Sakura—" I cut her off. "I got to go Temari," and I walked out the door. Driving home was horrible because I could barely see through the tears but I made it and true to his word Sasuke was sitting on the steps when I pulled in. "Hey baby," he called as he opened my door."Hey Sasuke," "Are you feeling okay?" "Not really." So he picked me up and carried me to the door. "You know I can walk." He laughed. "I know that but I wanted you to be close to me." If I thought I was confused earlier it was nothing compared to now. I knew I didn't love Sasuke at least not the same way as before but it was nice to have someone holding me. Not having to hide. I would rather have Gaara holding me but that wasn't going to happen. "Have you thought about what I asked you?" He asked. "I have Sasuke but I have a few questions." "What are they?" "First of all how far away will we be going?" "You can get there in two hours so it's not too far." "Where would I be staying?" "With me and my roommate," "When will we be leaving?" "In a couple of days, enough time for you to say bye to everyone." "Ok, Sasuke I will go but—," and before I could finish he was kissing me and I don't know why I didn't stop him. He started unbuttoning my shirt and I let him. I guess I figured it would make me forget about Gaara if I would try to love Sasuke. But when Sasuke was making love to me I kept picturing Gaara. When I woke up the next morning Sasuke was cooking breakfast. I walked in and he smiled at me. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he handed me a cup of coffee. "I'm great." I lied to him. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked. "I guess I need to talk to my friends and tell them I'm leaving." "Ok, I have some things to do, so I will meet you back here." He kept watching me all through breakfast and it was pissing me off. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I finally said. "You are so beautiful Sakura." And I started blushing. I got up to clear the table and he pulled me onto his lap. He started kissing my neck. "I need to take a shower Sasuke." "I will come with you." And he carried me to the shower. The shower is normally where I think but with Sasuke in there I couldn't think straight. And I really needed to think. After our shower Sasuke left and I got ready to break the news to my friends. I know they are going to be sad and confused. But I would come back and visit and once I got settled they could come see me. It was going to be fine…I hope. I got to the park and I seen them all laughing and having a good time. The only person that looked how I felt was Gaara. I just don't understand why he would tell me to leave. I thought he cared about me. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Gaara looked up when he heard me slam the door. "Hey Sakura," Naruto called. "Hey guys." This was going to be harder than I thought. "I have to tell you all something." "What is it Sakura?" Hinata asked, and I took a deep breath. "I am leaving with Sasuke," I said in a rush and they all looked stunned. "Why?" Shikamaru asked. I looked at Gaara and said, "It was pointed out to me that it would be better if I did," and Gaara walked away. I didn't want to hurt him. But he hurt me first by telling me to leave. Temari was the first to notice what I said. "Sakura you can't make that decision based on one person." I knew she knew who I was talking about. "I will come and visit and when I get settled you can come and see me." "But we don't want to have to wait weeks or months to see you Sakura," she said. "Yeah Sakura can't you just stay here," Naruto said. "I'm sorry guys this is my chance to start over." I didn't want to but I couldn't stay here and hide. After lots of begging and pleading I finally had enough. "I'm sorry I love you all but I have to go," and I walked away. Temari ran after me. "Sakura you know Gaara doesn't want you to go." "Then why did he say it?" And here comes the tears. "I don't know but he has been miserable." She said. "Temari you are my best friend besides Gaara you know me better than anyone, so you know why I have to do this." "Because your running from the truth." And she was right. "I will miss you Sakura." She said as she hugged me. "I know and I will miss you too." "Remember I will be here when you need me," and I knew she would be. "I will call you everyday." I told her. "You better and take care of yourself." "I will stop here before I leave tomorrow." "Do you love Sasuke?" she asked. "Not like before." "Then why are you doing this?" And I didn't know how to answer that. "I need to take a chance." And I got in my car and drove home. When I got home Sasuke wasn't there yet. I locked myself in the bathroom and started writing a letter to Gaara. I might be upset at him now and hurt by what he said but it doesn't erase everything he has done for me.**

**(END OF CHAPTER 3) (I Hope you enjoyed it chapter 4 will be up soon comment and review please!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me( again I don't own the characters just the plot please message me and review I am willing to listen to any and all ideas for this story)

Dear Gaara, I don't know what to say but I know I need to say something. It hurts to know that you want me to leave. I understand if you don't want me around after what happened between us but it hurts all the same. I don't regret what happened because it made me realize the truth of how I feel about you. Maybe someday I will tell you but then again maybe it's better if you don't know. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I will never forget what you have done for me. I will miss you so much but I already miss you. Take care of yourself and Temari. You will always be my hero Gaara. – Love Sakura.

I hated leaving without saying goodbye to him but I didn't want to see him before I left. It would be easier this way. "Sakura?" Sasuke knocked on the door. I folded the letter up and put it in my purse. "Hey Sasuke," I said as I came out of the bathroom. "How did everyone take it?" He asked. "They are sad but I told them I would visit often." "I brought dinner," he said, I didn't feel like eating but I did just to make him happy. "Are you sure you want to come with me Sakura?" "Yes Sasuke," and it was kind of true. "I do need you to know something though Saskue." "What is it?" I didn't want to hurt him but I needed him to know the truth. "I do love you but not the same way as before." "I know that Sakura." Wait? What? "How do you know that?" I asked. "I could see it in your eyes." "Then why do you want me to come with you?" "I am hoping your feelings will change." "And what if they don't?" "Then I will be happy with the time I have with you." "Maybe this isn't a good idea Sasuke. I don't want to hurt you." "I know you are in love with someone else Sakura." He did but why would he still want me? I am tired of being confused. He moved closer to me and said, "It's ok if you don't love me." I didn't know what to say. "Sasuke, I want to go with you but I can't make any promises." "I understand Sakura and if we are only meant to be friends, then that's ok with me." I smiled and hugged him. "So I guess I should go pack and write my mom a note." I forgot all about my mom but it's not like she thinks about me before she runs off somewhere with her boyfriend. I am glad I told Sasuke the truth because it made me feel better about leaving with him. I was still going to miss my friends though. I laid down with Sasuke that night and he just put his arms around me and kissed my cheek. It was nice. He fell asleep right away but I couldn't. Although I made my decision and was ok with it I wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to my friends. I knew it would involve lots of crying. I am glad I was driving my car and Sasuke was driving his. That would give me time to pull myself together before we got to his place. I don't know when I fell asleep but it wasn't much later and Sasuke was waking me up. After we ate breakfast we packed my car. Sasuke had to finish some things before he could leave so he was going to meet me at the park in a couple of hours. We would leave from there and I could say bye to my friends alone. As I pulled in I was nervous but I had to do this. When I took enough deep breaths to get out of the car, I saw Gaara and Ino. That figures, I couldn't get a clean break. I sighed as I walked to Temari. She had tears in her eyes. "Don't start that," I told her and looked at the rest of them and they, all had tears in their eyes even Shikamaru. "Come on guys don't make this harder than it needs to be." "We don't want you to go Sakura," Hinata said. "I have to do this but I will be back," I told them. They all looked so sad and it was making me rethink what I was doing but I couldn't change my mind. "Do you want to spend my last hour here being depressed?" I asked. "It's hard to be happy Sakura," Temari said. "Ok fine let's just be depressed then," I said and they all laughed. "That's better," I told them. So we spent the next hour talking about old times and making plans for when I come to visit. We decided that we would go to the beach when I came back and Temari started planning Thanksgiving dinner and then she started on Christmas. "Temari let's not get ahead of ourselves I might end up coming back before then," I said. "Let's hope so," she said and I laughed at her. Before long my phone was ringing. "Hello Sasuke, yep okay I'll see you in a few," and I hung up. "You're getting ready to go huh?" Temari asked. "Yeah, he is on his way," and again everyone looked sad. "Sakura, can I talk to you?" Gaara asked and I didn't want to but I said "Ok." We walked away from the others and before he could say anything I said. "Please Gaara don't say anything." He looked upset. "Sakura I don't want you to go." "It's too late Gaara," and I hugged him. I handed him the letter and said "Don't read it until I'm gone please," and I walked away. I gave everyone a hug and of course there was, lots of tears. "I will call you when I get there," I told Temari. And I got into the car and waved to them before following Sasuke down the rode. I could saw them hugging each other and I seen Gaara open the letter and look up at my car. I knew was wondering what I meant. As we got on the highway I started to cry. I was going to miss them all and I felt empty. I cried for the first hour of the drive but by the time we got to Sasuke's house I was done and calm. He opened my door and hugged me. He knew I was hurting right now and he was trying to comfort me. "Welcome Home," he said but it didn't feel like home maybe in time it would. I had to at least give it a chance. So he took me inside and showed me around.

CLIFTHANGER ONCE AGAIN! Next chapter will be up ASAP!


End file.
